


Michelle & Princess

by michael_lover278



Category: Prichael - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Michael, F/F, F/M, Fem, Friends With Benefits, Lesbian Relationships, M/M, Multi, prichael, top prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michael_lover278/pseuds/michael_lover278
Summary: This one is an Au fem lesbian version of Michael Jackson and Prince.They aren't famous yet ;)Michelle lived in a privileged life of being rich, who had dreams of being a star one day. But her family is getting in the way of that, mostly her father, so she runs away from home and traveled to Minneapolis to continue her dream.Princess was an orphan who was never care for most of her life, she has her own apartment with her own instruments to make music, but it was hard to do it on her own, but she mostly plays the piano. She works part time jobs so she can pay the bills she can hardly afford.But that all changed when the two young girls met each other in the afternoon and on the sidewalk.
Relationships: Michael Jackson/Prince
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This came from my book on wattpad @michaeljackson1992, and I was thinking of doing this for a friend who I know of when she was on wattpad herself so this is for her.

Michelle POV

It was midnight, and the moon was out illuminating everything that was in its path. I was picking all my clothes and valuables in my suitcase, then I heard some footsteps across the hall and a door shut. 

I quickly put my suitcase down and slid it under the bed and got back into the covers pretending to be asleep, but no one came, must be Dunk getting herself a glass of water I guess. 

So I got my suitcase back out and looked out the window and wondered what would it be like outside of this rich privileged life I have. Good or bad, I wouldn't mind a little challenge. 

As I snuck out of the house and got on a bus with my purse, suitcase, and guitar case. Yes, I play the guitar but it's not like rock or metal, or something like that, it's just a basic and simple guitar just what I wanted. The bus driver who I knew so dearly, asked me, "so where you're going for to?" 

I looked at the window and watched so many houses that we passed by, "Minneapolis.." I answered and continued glancing at the houses and trees and other things that would appear.

Well, there's no stopping me now. Since it was late and I was getting a little bit tired, I drifted off to sleep. 

\------------

When I was awakened by this ray of sunlight, I didn't know where I was and asked the bus driver where am I, he said "Minneapolis." with a hearty chuckle. 

My eyes were wider than saucers, and I look at the window there were signs showing us that we are in Minneapolis. I was so happy, this is a new beginning.

I can't believe this is all happening to me, this is the best day of my life!! 

A/N: I know it's short, I'm sorry I'll make it up to you guys. Sooner or later 😉


	2. Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now let’s see what’s going on with Princess’ Life.

Princess POV 

It was bright and early, I was still asleep in my apartment and on my bed with my body across it. I heard my owl alarm clock was hooting trying to wake me up. 

But I kept on sleeping, well I was until that damn owl hit me on the damn head with the tip of its beak. "OW! That fucking hurt-" I complained, I look at the time on it and I realized, I'M FUCKING LATE!! 

I rushed to the bathroom and handled my hygiene, went downstairs, and put on my uniform, and got my bike and my folded piano in my backpack.

From where I'm from, it wasn't sunshine and rainbows as the hippies around her would claim it was. When my family moved here it was kinda weird at the start, people bullied me for being short or being lighter than other black kids at the school even though the white kids did the same to me for being darker than them. 

I hated that school, but what really made it worst, is when I was 10 my parents decided that they wanted a divorce. The worst day of my life and where it went to shambles, my father was a drunk and abusive man who would abuse me and my sister, but mostly me. Because I never stand down to anyone, that's how- well I taught myself to be, including my sister. 

We had moved with our mother, but that's when things started to change. She got into a car accident and it damaged her spinal cord and gave her back pain. Which led her of going to depression and having these psychotic behaviors where she attacked our neighbor with a shovel and got arrested. 

Me and my sister got separated, but I made sure my sister doesn't get into the system, so I called out grandma and she offered to help. She was going to get me too, but I declined.

It was so heartbreaking seeing my sister in tears and walking away with her. But I was protecting my sister, I can't let her see her older sister cry in front of her. Then I was so used to holding back the tears and putting the pain and heartache in my music that I write in my journal.

I kept it dear to my heart and won't let anyone touch it. 

Finally, I'm here, I really do not want to hear any bullshit from my boss today. 

Michelle POV

I got off the bus and started walking, I guess wherever I'm going to. So I just kept walking, I tried to wave at the man who was staring at me. But he just looks at me with disgust, and I heard something came out of his mouth and it wasn't kind.

I just kept on walking, but I kept getting followed by the same man. Turned around and asked, "um, do you need something, sir?"

He smirked at me, which made me feel very uncomfortable, "well I just want to ask you something.." he said as he blows his cigarette smoke in my face, I coughed out some of it that were getting to my airways.

"What do you want to ask me?" I asked him, he flicked his cigarette on the ground and licked his lips, "well, for starters, I want to know...why you're here?" 

"Well, I came here to start a career here, and do music," I answered, he looks at me with a smile, he seems kind of nice. But I still don't know why he called me something so inappropriate, "but I got a question for you, why did you call me that name?" 

He looked at me in shock and then smiled, "well I'm sorry for calling you another whore on the street..it was because of...what you're wearing and how you looked and all.." 

"What kind of excuse is that you don't call anyone a name just because of how they look!" He told him, but all he did was look at me and it wasn't my face either.

I catch on to what he was looking at, "hey, mister my face is up here!" I gasped by the touch of his hand gripped around my lower waist. He pulled me closer to him and whispered in my ear, "you're just a pretty young thang, aren't you?" And he whispers more dirty and flirty things in my ear as I tried to push away from him.

"I'm not that type of girl you can just sleep with, now I don't want no trouble, but you're pressing the wrong buttons pal!" He chuckles grabbed a hold of me again, but typical men really think they can do whatever they can do to take advantage of a woman. 

I grabbed his broad shoulders and lure him in, and as soon as the time was right kicked him between the legs as hard as I could. He got on the ground groaning and crying as I ran off.

Princess POV

This is where I work, Randolph's Burger Shack, in my opinion, it looks like a 1950s dinner. But anyway, I give people their food and their mega milkshakes which I think is a health hazard to me, and here's this one particular customer I hated, ugh he's the fucking worst! 

He just sitting there with the smell of his musky cologne and forest green sweater and his bald spot on the top of his head. I rolled my eyes and walked off to him.

"Hey! Miss thing, this coffee tastes bitter.." he complained, I was already done with the bullshit, so I said "sir, you ordered coffee, and asked for black coffee and black coffee only. It's going to taste bitter, but only if you put sugar in it then it wouldn't be bitter."

"Yeah, but it'll be too sweet, who wants that shit! You go fix my coffee and bring me a cheeseburger while you're at it." Oh, you got to be kidding me, I exhaled and try not to get angry or go off on this man. 

Then someone else wanted me for their order, and let me tell you, this fucker right here is the most disgusting and perverted person in this restaurant, he had on this lavender velvet suit with a green tie and red hair. I walked up to him with my note pad I pulled out of my apron pocket.

"Hello, welcome to Randolph's burger shack, may I take your order?" I sighed and tried not to look at him, he looked me up and down, "I would like to have whatever's under that skirt.." he said slyly, oh my god this man is so gross!

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm not on the menu..do you want a cheeseburger instead? Milkshake..? A burger made out of bacon..?" I offered the man suggestions of what he would actually love to order.

"Well, that's unfortunate, I guess I'll have a burger and milkshake," he says as he gave me a wink. I rolled my eyes and said, "coming right up sir.." as I was walking away from the table he said, "thank you sweet cakes.." I yelped when he pinched my ass, I was done with the bullshit so I made their burgers and milkshake. And gave them their orders, "okay, 3, 2, 1.."

Then I heard some screaming, "like your meal sir?" I snickered, but it all came to a stop when my boss caught on to me.  
——-  
Well, I just got fired, oh why life got to be like this... I have fucking bills to pay I don't have time for this.

I pull out my piano and start to play on the sidewalk and with my pack bag beside me, pressing the keys and harmonizing with the melody. People passed by me and gave me some money or whatever, but I didn't care, I just kept on playing.

Just before I was done with the song, I heard a whimper right in front of me. I looked up and see there was a crying girl in from of me, "woah, don't scare me like that.." I said out of fear and trying not to have a heart attack. But I shake it off and she started to speak, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you," she says as she wipes a tear from her face. 

"It's just this music is so amazing and I actually feel the pain in this, and I came down here for a music career.." she smiles dearly, she looks cute though, but whatever "hey do you want to make music with me?" At that moment I saw her eyes grew wider than a full moon.

She says, "YES!! I would love to make music with you!" She jumps around with her pretty plaid high waisted skirt and her cute oversized sweatshirt that covers her hands as her other hand is holding a guitar case. 

"HEY!! You're not allowed to be here!!" The cop yelled at us, I packed my things and ran off and the girl did too.

"So what's your name?" The brown skin girl asked me, "Princess. What's yours?" It took her a minute but she answered, "Michelle.." we got on my bike just in time as we reached my apartment.  
————  
Michelle walks in with this awe look on her face, "yeah this is my home, make yourself comfortable." I told her as I call Cesar's pizza for an order of two large pepperoni pizzas.

She walks around like she was lost after I was done ordering, I got off the phone and try to talk to her, "hey everything's alright I don't bite you know.." she sat down on the couch "so, how did you got here you live around here in these parts,"

"No, you see I-" "you ran away from home didn't you.." I interrupt her, she looks down and nods her head "well, yeah but I did it for a reason, see- I wanted to do music, but my father doesn't want me to, he doesn't like the fact of me becoming a singer or a star one day.."

"That seems wrong, for someone who is smart, generous, and talented shouldn't put up with that.." I said to her, she scoffs and says, "you don't even know me, Princess." "Well I was thinking we could do a song together, you won't mind would you?" 

"No, never! Let's get to it." 

——  
(Michelle's verse is going to be in italic and Princess's going to be bold and both of them are going to be underlined)

I played on my piano and Michelle plays her guitar, we harmonized the sound of our instruments. He looks at my journal and starts to sing the first verse, "I like my girls just like I like my honey sweet  
A little selfish  
I like my women like I like my money green  
A little jealous..." 

"'Cause I'm a beautiful wreck  
A colorful mess, but I'm funny  
Oh, I'm a heartbreak vet  
With a stone-cold neck, yeah, I'm charming" I sing as I play my piano. 

Michelle strumming her guitar as me and she harmonizes together, "All the pretty girls in the world  
But I'm in this space with you  
Colored out the lines  
I came to find, my fire was fate with you  
Heartache would stay with you  
Fly great escapes with you" with my low vocal range and her higher vocal range fits perfectly.

"I countdown to the clock, saw you awake  
Don't walk away, or would you wait for me?  
I go out to the bar, fuck hangin' with the stars  
Don't even have a car, but you would wait for me" 

"All, all, all, all the pretty girls in the world  
But I'm in this space with you  
Colored out the lines  
I came to find, my fire was fate with you  
My heartache would stay with you  
Escape with you"

"I like my girls just like I like my honey sweet  
A little selfish, huh  
I like my women like I like my money green  
A little jealous" 

We stopped at the sound of the door knocking, I looked at her and she looks at me then we looked at the door, "pizza delivery!" We heard from the other side of the door, I sighed out of relief. I unlocked the door and paid for the food and went back inside.

"Well, we can use a break, I'm starving.." I moaned out when I smelled the delicious smell of the pizza, "we never really ate pizza before..." 

I paused for a minute and looked at her in shock, you never ate pizza before?"

"When I was 7! But ever since then I never ate it again only fish and other things that I regret eating." "I'm sorry, I really have to ask you this, are you rich?" 

"Well, yeah, but I hated the town we lived in they were so mean to me and my family, most of the white people down the street thinks we are some type of drug dealing thing and I was bullied because of it and I have to be homeschooled, I hated everything that was there. So yeah that sums it.." she says as she looks down on the counter, I gave her a slice of pizza and said, "Listen, you're not at home, you're here in Minneapolis, there are still some racist fucks around here but we fuck them up if they say something twisted, and if anyone ever does anything to you know who to call." She nods and gave me an assuring smile, and took a bite out of the pizza. She was chewing at first then stopped, I don't know why, but I was kinda nervous. She looks so in shock and she devours the whole pizza slice.

We are and laughed just chat for some time, "you know Princess, I really understand how you feel and what you went through and you get me too, I was thinking and don't laugh either, I to continue doing music with you." after that, I burst out laughing, "Princess!" she said with annoyance, "no let me explain, " I said trying to stop, " I was laughing because I was thinking the same thing." 

We look at each other and busted out laughing at each other and as we calmed down, "Michelle, let's post we were doing." "oh that would be great that's how we're going to get famous of Instagram right?" "Yeah, sure "

We post for a selfie after that we talk some more about our future.

Things might be big for us.


	3. Born to run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where we meet Carmen!!

Princess POV

As I was asleep my alarm clock woke me up again, and this time I have another part-time job. At a funeral, don't ask they pay me a lot for this, they even gave me not only a check but $300 in cash because I really needed it. 

So for now on, I work there now. I already got a text from my boss telling me to go and get ready for another funeral. I walk out of the bathroom with my best funeral outfit there is.

As I entered my living room, I see Michelle still sound asleep. I walked over her resting body and shook her so she can be awake. "hey, come on, Michelle wake up, " she slowly got up and looked at me confused, "why are you so dressed up?" she groaned. 

"Oh, I have a new part-time job, but while I'm gone I need you to clean up around here." I told her, but I'm not sure if she can do it, but I will give her a chance.  
"You do know how to do clean up, right?" I asked her with a smirk, she nods lazily. I chucked a little bit, "well, I'll be back at 6:00, you know how black funerals be like..Bye!" 

She just waves off at me and said the same thing but in a mumbling manner. I laughed it off and left the room.

I try to adjust my dress and heels and try not to fucking fall. There was a limo coming to pick me up for the funeral.

\---------  
Michelle POV

I woke up from my slumber, and when I looked around, Princess is nowhere to be found. Oh, I remember, Princess said she has to go to work...What else she said? I tried so hard to remember, and then it hit me, "I'm supposed to clean up!" 

I sat up and try to get ready, but with my clumsiness, I fell on the floor, it's time for me to take a shower. I came out of the bathroom and put the dirty clothes in the hamper. With my oversized t-shirt and running shorts with socks.

Okay....how do I do this? All my life I had maids to do these chores, but maybe it'll be fun to find out how to do these things on my own now, so I picked up some trash that was left from last night and put the pizza boxes in the trash can the best way of trying to throw them away.

I swept and mopped the floors, dust the air vents, and now the only things I need to do is do the dishes and laundry. Okay, I can do this...  
\------  
While I was in the kitchen, I looked around for some dish soap and luckily I found some, I got it from the corner by the sink. I look at the soap and wondered how to do this, "okay, so just squeeze it in there." I did so, but that became a mess and then I heard something in the laundry room, I ran in there to see that there were so much soap suds in the room that you can hardly see anything and at least there wasn't water in it.

I went back to the kitchen and see that the sink was filled with soap and water and it was overflowing and some of the dishwater spilled on the floor. Cluelessly, I ran to the sink and turn off the water and was trying to figure out how am I going to fix this. Oh, Princess is going to be so upset.

I'm nothing but a disappointment, my father said that to me so many times when I was younger, and when I used to play with my guitar and sing in my room by myself; my parents fought all the time and as soon as she leaves the house to cool off, my father, Joseph, always comes up to my room and say so many things to me and say "you think you're better than me, don't you..." he said with a drunken slur, "you're nothing, just like your mother, a slut. I-if you think you'll be a star one day, you might as well just prostitute for the money, you little whore!" 

And I was thinking why would he say something like that, to his own daughter, I try not to cry in front of him I just keep my back turned from him. "you'll be nothing without me, bitch! You'd be wanting me as your manager, but it'll never happen because you're just...nothing.." and he just slammed my door, I cried in my room for hours, and that was last time I ever cried like that. 

I snapped out of my trance and slipped on the water and fell as all other stuff fell on top of me. "Oww.." I sobbed, when is Princess is coming home? 

\---------

Princess POV

I'm here at this church where everyone is seated and my boss looked at me and said, "okay, all you have to do is fake cry, ok? But make it look real. Like if you're parents passed away or something like that if that helps.." 

Once we walked to the casket, he started balling his eyes out and started acting dramatic. And trying to jump in the casket, "NOOOO!!! Ahh, it's not fair, take me with him!!" I rolled my eyes out annoyance.

Yeah, you heard him correctly, we have to pretend to feel pity for the family of this deceased person, and me crying? Yeah, this is going to take a while, I have never cried ever since I saw my sister adopted by our grandmother, I was left all alone in a foster home. I worst thing was I was bullied as a little girl, "you're never going t be adopted, they never going to adopt an ugly black girl like you!" this one particular white boy said as he pulls on my puffs, I wasn't the one to be played with.

I grabbed him from his hand twisted and threw him into shelves of toys, and he cried like a little bitch, haha, I remembered it vividly. And the middle-aged lady came over and asked what's wrong and why is he crying, "S-SHE HIT ME!! WAAHH!!" he wailed, I pouted my lips angrily, and the lady said, "Princess, no one will adopt you if you're a bad girl.." 

"Yeah no one will, and because your UGLY!!" The blonde spiked hair boy yelled again, this made me more pissed than anything, so I high kicked so hard that both of them fell to the ground. 

Huh, maybe I was doing more of the bullying, I walked up to the casket and try so hard to cry, but there was a butterfly in the room and it landed on the priest's head. And I couldn't help but laugh at it. 

I laugh so hard that everyone in the crowd were gasping, I know I'm going to get fired from this. But who gives a fuck this job isn't really the best anyway.

———

Well, like I said I got fired from that jobs too, but I don't care I just want to go home and give myself a break. I held my heels with my other hand as I tried to unlock my door. 

As I unlocked it and was in shock about what I just saw in my living room, boxes on top of each other soap suds coming out of the laundry room and spilled from the sink including water. 

I sighed and put down my heels and close my door and locked it, I heard some crying and moaning from the junk in the middle of my floor.

I moved some of it off of each other, and saw Michelle's hand poking through, I gasped and pulled her out of the mess. "Hey, are you okay? What happened?" I asked her and she looked at me with disappointment face and tears. "I'm useless, I never did any of this before because all of these were done by maids, I should've listened to my father when he said I wasn't good for nothing.." 

"Hey don't talk like that, you are worthy of something, and it's alright it'll take time for us to get this together, and let's try to clean up some of the mess around here.." I said with a little smile on my face which made her giggled.

———-

After all that cleaning, me and her just talked about what are we going to do next, "let's go to this place," Michelle pointed out on her phone, "but isn't that illegal to do that?" "It's not that you would care, you performed on a sidewalk when I first met you, and you seem like you'd like that kind of stuff." She says with a cute smile.

I shook my head and looked at her playfully, I thought about it and gave in, "yeah, let's go."

———

We're here at this closed arena, we're not supporting to be here but who cares no one is watching the area. Like the dumbasses that are. 

She got her guitar and I have my piano. She plays her instrument and I played mine, "Every day I see you  
My hands were made for you  
And you always give me stress free point of view  
Pick you up after school" 

"Mister Magic, take a token  
Mister Magic, of my love  
Mister Magic,"

"I see you through the smoke"

I never knew that someone like her would be singing Amy Winehouse with me, it's crazy how cool she is for a rich girl, but behind those close doors, she's just a regular girl who wants to be a star.

"Without you I'm misery  
Blue without my green  
All the songs sound better when you're next to me  
Yeah, 'cause you come naturally"

"Mister Magic, take a token  
Mister Magic, all my love, love, love  
Mister Magic"

"I see you through the smoke.." Michelle vocalized so beautifully, it like we're on stage and everyone is watching us perform, it felt magical.

But all of it just had to stop when a security guard came in and chase us down, but he was too overweight to actually catch us.

———-

??? POV

"There, now I got you.." I said as I recorded the two girls, I shared the video to TheShadeRoom and they post it on their page and tagged their account to the post and I check out the account and it's already getting more followers than anything else.

Oh, how rude of me, my name is Carmen, and I'm a tech nerd, and I work in the music industry and help others try to be famous or go viral, but with this video, it has already broken the internet celebrities already shared it on other social media's such as Twitter, TikTok, and Instagram.

I giggled as how far the views on this video that I posted myself and and TSR has right now and more attention that the two girls have. They're going to make good stars one day.


End file.
